Black Cat: Chronos number Zero
by Feral Deity
Summary: Train's brother Gate Heartnet returned, training our heroes but for what purpose? Does Gate have a deep dark secret? Chapter 8 up.
1. Ch 1: Train's disturbing past

Disclaimer: Needless to say but I don't own Black cat. I do own this fan fiction though LOL.

**Black Cat: Chronos Number Zero**

**Chapter I: Train's disturbing past**

Sapidoa Republic, 7:00 am

It is a lovely morning, with the birds chirping, the wind blowing a gentle breeze, and the sun is slowly coming into view. On the rooftop, laying relaxed on the slanted part is a brown-haired young man with a tattoo of the number XIII on his left collarbone and bright yellow eyes, Train Heartnet, with his hands behind his head looking at the sky. Train thinks to himself, "_It's been 2 years since the Eden incident and everything seemed to work out quite nicely. Sven is 32, Eve is 13, and I'm 25, Creed finally gave up his sick obsession with me, Rinslet settled with Jenos, Chronos is still looking for members to replace the traitors and Mason as well as the council of elders and we are still sweepers looking for targets big enough to keep our living expenses stable."_

"_Even with the world running smoothly, why do I keep thinking about the past?"_ Train gets a flashback about 15 years ago when his parents were murdered. The one who killed his parents was an assassin named Zagine, and even though Zagine held Train at gunpoint, Zagine said _"You could live or die, the choice is all_ _yours."_ Train said to Zagine that he wanted to live and Zagine decided to teach Train to be the ultimate assassin.

Train snaps back to reality and thinks to himself, _"Those were the most horrible days of my life and every time people thought I was an only child, I had wondered about my long lost brother. Where could he be? What could he be doing? I'll think about it later because I'm thirsty."_ Train gets up and goes for the door but immediately stops when he notices a black feather was floating by. Train had wondered where the feather came from but he decides to ignore it and goes inside.

Train stepped into his bedroom and walked out the bedroom door. While walking down the hallway, he noticed a young lady with long blond hair, Eve, was awake and tells her good morning princess and she just mutters something under her breath. Train makes his way to the kitchen, opened up the fridge, pulled out a glass of milk and started drinking it. Just as Train finished his bottled milk, he noticed a green-haired man, Sven, step out of the bedroom. They both tell each other good morning and Sven says _"I see you're up early, but you are the Black Cat so it's probably normal for you."_ Train says that it's true and Sven _says "I'm going to go take a shower, where's Eve?"_ Train says that she is probably in her room reading a book. Sven says okay and he goes to take a shower while Train grabs another bottle of milk and Eve sits in her room reading a book.

Downtown Sapidoa, 3 hours later

On the hustling and bustling streets of downtown Sapidoa, Train, Sven and Eve all are walking down the street and decided to walk into the Café labeled 'Cait Sith'. As the trio walked in, a tall blond-haired woman standing behind the counter greets them and they greet her back. The trio sits down on the stools, Sven says he will have a cup of coffee, Eve says she'll have a glass of water and Train says that he will have one of everything on the menu. Sven looks at him with a surprised look saying _"Whaaaaaaaaaat!?" _and Train said that he was only kidding and will have a glass a milk until Sven gets angry, punches Train in the face and says _"How the hell did I get stuck with a dumbass like you?" _Train gets up and says that he also wants that giant cookie hanging on the wall. Sven sweatdrops and asks, _"Annette where did you get a big cookie like that?"_

Annette says _"I made that cookie for you guys, on the house. You guys did save the world after all and I decided that you all deserved it."_ Train happily thanked her and she says _"Don't mention it. Anyway Sven, you may want to know that there are nothing but big targets on the board." _Sven walks over to the board and is taken aback by all the big sweeps that are no less than $400,000. Train surprisingly says "_Wow, that's enough money for at least 30,000 gallons of milk."_ Sven angrily says _"No you retarded imbecile that kind of money is going to our bills." _Train says _"Aw c'mon Sven you know I was joking right?" _Hearing the comment, Sven says _"Train you do know that it was a corny ass joke right?"_

Annette interrupts the boys squabbling and says _"Come on you two, stop your senseless bickering and relax." _Sven says with a disturbed look _"Fine. A true gentleman doesn't waste his breath on such meaningless detail in an argument." _Eve was reading her book like she didn't give a damn, Train put on a sarcastic look towards Sven and Sven found a really big target on the bulletin board. Sven says _"This is indeed a good one to catch, Rancord Jay, $5,000,000." _Annette says _"Yes that's a big one alright but let me tell you that he has been elected president of the entire state." _Sven couldn't believe what he was hearing just now but then says _"Are you serious? Great this is just like that time two years ago when Lib Tyrant was elected Governor for Bracchio city until a certain someone assassinated him." _Sven stared at Train with an angry look in his eye.

Train says _"Hey, if it wasn't for chronos making me do that, that $2,000,000 would have been in your pocket." _Annette interrupts again to say _"If you want to capture him, now will most likely be your only chance. His election festival is being held in Elsida and that's where you should catch him."_ Sven tells Train and Eve that it's time to go to work so they all leave the café, head straight for the car and they drove off. In the car, Sven was formulating a plan to catch their target, Eve was still reading her book and Train wondered about the black feather that he found earlier. Trained pondered to himself _"Where did a feather like this come from? It's to large to be a regular feather from a crow so it must've been something else, but what could a feather like this come from? _Train decided to look out the window not knowing that Eve was looking out the window as well and they both put on confused looks when they saw a distant shadow run at the speed of a lightning bolt.

Sven then asks _"Something wrong you two?" _Train replies saying _"I could have sworn that I saw something out there." _Eve says that she saw something as well. Sven wonders and then says that they were probably just seeing things. As the car drove off towards Elsida, in the distance, a building of some sorts stood and inside the underground structure was what appeared to be some sort of base. The base was the elite military organization Chronos, for they have risen to power and are back in business. In the briefing room, there was a woman with blond hair and a tattoo of the Roman numeral I on her forehead, who had called out to someone in the base. The doors of the briefing room opened and a man with long, brown, shaggy hair, black leather pants with a sword strapped in at the belt, a red shirt, a long dark-blue overcoat and the tattoo of the number 0 in between his eyes, stepped in and walked over to the blond-haired young woman whose name was Sephiria Arks.

Sephiria turns to face the brown-haired figure and says _"Welcome back. We have received full confirmation that your target has been executed. Excellent work, we have prepared a file for your next target."_ Sephiria gives the figure a file and when he opens the file he says _"Rancord Jay, newly elected president of the state, charged with practically the violation of every law known, a very dangerous criminal." _Sephiria says _"Correct. Your mission is to assassinate the target without being discovered. However, there will be so many people there, how would you get out without being found out?"_ The figure says _"Don't worry, even if I was discovered, the people won't remember anything that happened after I execute the target thanks to a very special skill I developed."_

Sephiria puts on a confused look and then asks _"What special skill?" _The figure says _"Just wait and see." _Having said that, the figure leaves the room. On the outside, Train, Sven and Eve just arrive at the Elsida city border when they notice a sign that says Presidential election ceremony, held outside the Elsida capitol from 11:00 am to 5:00 pm. We would like for you to come and have a great time. Sven says _"Alright, time to work you two."_

Outside Elsida capitol, 4:50 pm

Down the street leading to the capitol, Train, Sven and Eve are just arriving. The president is giving a speech over a microphone while the trio is keeping a look out for openings in which they can capture their target. On top of a building at the opposite end of the street, the brown-haired figure from the chronos base is watching while putting some sort of recording camera on the side of the roof.

The figure says into the head piece _"Is this a good angle?" _Sephiria, who happens to be on the other head piece, tells him _"Not yet." _The figure adjusts the camera angle until Sephiria tells him that the angle is perfect as they got a perfect look at the president when zoomed in. The figure then says _"Alright, the mission begins now."_

On the street, Train, Sven and Eve agreed to a plan in which Sven determines the president's next attempt and afterward, they make their move. Sven reveals his right eye and says _"Alright mister president, what's your next move_ _going to be?" _Sven initiated his vision eye and his determined look went straight into a horrified look when he saw the president getting stabbed in the heart. Train asks Sven what was wrong and Sven said that the president is going to be killed and they have to act now. Having said that, the trio quickly takes the sidewalk in order to get to the president but they instantly stop when Train notices another black feather float down towards him and he yells out to Sven saying _"Sven, Eve, he's here!!!"_

Just after saying that, the brown-haired figure appears on the opposite end of the street and dashes through the crowd at an unnoticeable speed. Train quickly tries to catch up to him but the figure is too fast. Just before the stairs, the figure disappears from the crowd, leaving Train, Sven and Eve stumped. Just as the president finishes his speech ending it with _"Thank you for coming people and have a nice day as my time as president starts now."_ The president notices that his bodyguards were knocked out and the figure appears behind him and he says _"Sorry mister president, but your time is up."_ Just after saying that, the figure takes his thin sword and stabs the president in the chest.

Everyone in the crowd stares in horror as the president collapses to the ground with blood gushing out of his chest and the figure closes his eyes while making some sort of hand sign. Train instantly panics and says to Sven and Eve to shut their eyes. Sven asks why but Train told them to just trust him so the trio closes their eyes and the assailant says the word_ "Erase."_ The assailant bursts open his eyes and everyone else's eyes blank out and they all faint. Train, Sven and Eve, hearing a lot of thudding noises, open their eyes and notice that everyone has fainted except for them.

Train wonders how and why until he stares at the assailant who stares right back with golden cat-like eyes. Train starts thinking that somehow he might know the assailant but can't think of his name. Shortly after, the assailant disappears into thin and Train wonders _"who was that guy and how did he knock all these people out!?"_ Sven says the same thing and then asks Train _"Dammit! Just like 2 years ago_. _Man our luck sucks out loud. So now what do we do?" _Train responds saying _"Sven, you and Eve try to gather information about that guy; I intend to find who that guy was."_

Sven puts on a surprised look and says _"Are you crazy!? You're likely to get yourself killed!"_ Train replies while walking away saying _"I am the Black Cat. I won't be killed that easily."_

**TBC**

So what did you all think? I know this is my first fan fiction and you may think that it may be cool or that it might suck but please review and give me your opinion.

I will try to get chapter 2 in so I will see you all then. 


	2. Ch 2: 17 years of separation

Disclaimer: I don't need to say because you already know 

Author's note: This is the moment you all have been waiting for. It's chapter 2, hooray! Okay I'll be quiet now.

Enjoy…

**Chapter 2: 17 years of separation**

Saturday 4:00 pm

Train was racing across the city of Elsida, In hopes of finding the assassin who killed the mayor. What Train didn't know was that the figure that he had been attempting to track down was standing on top of a telephone pole.

The figure watched Train as he tried to find him but is having no luck so the figure says "_So Train is searching for me? I see…It's because we have been apart for 17 years ever since that fateful day, but I'd rather talk about that when we reunite._" The figure disappears leaving a black feather to float down towards Train which instantly catches his attention.

"_A black feather again? I must be getting close." _Train thought as he turns at an alleyway. Running down the damp alley, Train tried to find a shortcut but instead he decided to jump up to the roof and search around from a higher point.

Train saw nothing yet so he decided to jump from roof to roof in an attempt to find a good viewing point. Everything was normal so Train stopped on top of an empty parking structure cursing his bad luck. When he thought he couldn't find him, he saw some more black feathers floating by him and he yelled "_Where are all these feathers coming from!?_"

An unknown voice spoke saying "_Take a guess."_ Hearing that, Train quickly turned to notice the figure with black feathers floating around him as well. _"So, we finally meet at last don't we?" _The figure says "_Indeed we have Train Heartnet." _Train quickly pulled out his pistol and said "_How do you know me?" _pointing his pistol at the figure.

The figure turned to face him while wearing some sort of mask making it where only his eyes were visible and he said "_Who knew your Hades was a pistol, I thought it was a sword, oh well...anyway, I know you because I am with Chronos, and I am Chronos number Zero."_

Train said "_Chronos number Zero!? What position is that?" _The figure said_ "It is a special position that is only given to the number that can effectively wield any weapon. Your weapon was Hades, a pistol forged of Orichalcum. Two years ago before you left Chronos, you were the strongest of all the numbers and possibly the youngest, now that you left Chronos, I joined after the incident with that giant flying woman."_

Train asked "_You mean the Eden incident?" _The figure says "_So that's what it was called, not that I need to worry because I know for a fact that an event like that won't happen again." _Train then says "_Alright, so what are you doing here?"_

The figure says "_I was on a mission, didn't you see that? The mayor was actually a mafia lord, just like Lib Tyrant and my mission was to execute him." _Train said "_That I noticed, except the fact that he had $5,000,000 on his head." _The figure said "_So I see, and you came to collect from me?_

Train said "_Not exactly, I came to find out who you are." _The figure says "_I see, then I'll make you a wager, if you can show me how strong you are, then I will gladly show you who I am." _Train agrees to the wager and he gets ready to open fire. The figure pulls out a straight looking sword that curves around the last 6 or 7 inches of the blade and gets ready.

Train asks _"What kind of sword is that?" _The figure replies saying _"This type of sword is a weapon wielded by the most elite samurai given the title of 'Shogun' and the sword is known as the 'Tulwar'." _Train says "_I see." _The two returned to their combative stances and when tumbleweed that showed up out of nowhere rolled on by, the two quickly raced towards each other ready to strike.

Back on the streets, Sven and Eve are running in an attempt to find train when Eve stops as she hears something. _"Sven wait, I hear something."_ Eve said and Sven asks _"What's up, what do you hear?"_ Eve listens carefully and she hears a clashing noise. She says _"It sounds like weapons are colliding." _Sven then asks _"That must be Train; he must be fighting the assassin!" _Eve says that it's coming from the top of the parking structure and the two race off into the structure climbing floors to get to the top.

On the top, the figure and Train or clashing gun to sword while Train fires a couple of bullets, the figure dodges one bullet and deflects the other bullet. Train tries to go in close to smack the figure with the gun but the figure swings his sword to try to cut Train but only managed to graze his arm.

Train jumped back to get a little distance, trying to think of a plan as he pulls out a bullet with a red tip on it. The figure analyzes the bullet with his sharp vision and thinks "_That bullet's tip has a highly combustible fluid in it. A burst bullet no doubt."_

Sven and Eve finally make it to the top of the structure when they see Train loading his gun with a burst bullet when Sven thinks _"The burst bullet!? Is the assassin really that powerful to need the burst bullets?"_

Train gets ready to fire the bullet and the figure holds his sword upward in front of his chest and he closes his eyes. Train then thinks _"Could he be doing that skill again? No, it couldn't be, the skill he used before he made a hand sign but this time he's holding his sword up to his chest, he must be planning something. I better act now before it's too late."_

Train said "_Alright it's time I saw your true face." _Having said that, Train fired the burst bullet at the figure and the figure's eyes burst open with slit yellow pupils and he disappeared into thin air. Train yelled out "_What!?"_ and tried to find where the figure disappeared to. Sven looked around to find him but he looked up and yelled out to Train "_Train look out he's in the air!"_

Train quickly looked up to see the figure up in the air and then yells _"How the hell did he get up there!?"_ The figure then says _"Now to introduce one of my favorite skills, Feather Dance!" _The figure straightens out his sword, starts spinning in the air at an unbelievable speed and sends a shower of black feathers towards the ground and Train at the speed of bullets.

Train puts on a shocked look while thinking _"Dammit, what the hell is this kind of skill!?" _Train then tried to dodge and deflect the feathers, Sven gasped and Eve turned her hands into a large shield to block any leftover feathers. Soon the feathers got faster and Train was cut in both cheeks, shoulders, arms and legs while Eve was struggling to keep the shield up but it soon disappeared and Sven got cut on the left side of his ribs.

Sven clutched the cut trying to keep the blood from dripping too fast, and Train stood strong but was a little exhausted from dodging and deflecting the feathers. Train thought _"Damn, his skill was unexpected and now I know where those feathers that floated by came from, but something bothers me, how did he knock out those_ _people just by looking at them? Wait, that's it, now I know how he did that." _The figure landed on the ground on his feet and held his sword forward.

Train put his gun away and said _"There is no need to continue fighting like this." _Sven put on a confused look on his face and asked Train _"Train, what are you talking about?" _Train puts a grin on his face and says _"Well Svenny-baby, the first skill that we saw when he assassinated the mayor was a skill called 'Erase' which puts the victims out cold and when they wake up, they suffer from complete amnesia for a week and I know only one person who can do that skill." _Train turns to point at the figure and says _"It's him, my long lost brother, Gate Heartnet."_

Sven couldn't believe what he heard, Eve just put on a confused look and the figure sheathed his sword. The figure says _"I knew you would figure it out sooner or later and your skills are quite the marvel." _The figure took off his mask and despite the knee length hair, revealed a face that look exactly like Trains face, golden eyes and everything.

Sven was astonished; Eve couldn't help but put on a shocked look saying _"Train, he looks exactly like you!" _and Train grinned saying _"That's the whole point of having a twin brother. Sven, Eve, I formally introduce my twin brother, Gate Heartnet."_

Gate says _"It's a pleasure to meet you."_ Sven asked Train _"Train, if he is your twin brother, then why did he try to kill you?" _Train answered saying _"He didn't try to kill me because if he did then he would have already done it." _Sven says _"Good point, anyway, Gate I would like to speak to you."_

Gate walks over to Sven and asks _"What's up?"_ Sven tells Gate that they are poor and need some extra cash and he asks Gate if he could help them with some bounties. Gate agrees and says _"It's the least I could do for ruining your plans at catching the mayor. Every now and then I would go to a café to find some good sweeps and I found a good target for you guys, though not as big as the mayor but a decent catch indeed."_

Sven asks Gate what the sweep is and Gate shows him a picture of the target. _"Here he is, Donovan Harris, leader of the most notorious gang in all of Elsida, worth a bounty of $3.5 million. If you catch his little servants, the total bounty will be $4 million._

Train puts on a smile and says _"Awesome, that's a nice bounty there, that's more than enough to pay our debts and have decent food." _Sven agrees but asks Gate with a concerned look "_It is a big bounty but can you handle them by yourself? Would you need our help?" _Gate replies saying _"I doubt I would need help but I thank you for your concern."_

Eve turned to the stairs that they came up from and told Sven that she hears something. Sven wonders what she heard and Gate listens in as well and says _"Footsteps, at least 5 pairs." _After a couple of seconds, a group of five people talking show up and they stop when they see Train, Gate, Sven and Eve.

The dark-blue haired one yelled out to them _"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing here? This is our turf, so you'd better get lost or else." _Gate steps forward, swaggers and says _"You're turf? Ha, I don't see you're name on it." _

The group of thugs get angry and they charge toward Gate with their weapons ready to swing while Gate pulls out his Tulwar. In a flash, the thugs are down on the ground with cuts on their arms as well as black eyes and fist marks on their faces. The thug with blue hair tries to get up but Gate has his sword pointed at him and says _"Donovan Harris, your wanted for all sorts of law-breaking activities, it's time to turn yourself in."_

2 hours later, Gate, Train, Sven, and Eve are at the sweeper station collecting the $4,000,000 from the bounty and Sven asks Gate _"So Gate, by any chance you think you can tell us about yourself?"_ Gate says that he would be glad to but he has a mission that he has to report to Chronos. Sven said that they can talk later but right now they have debts to pay. Having said that, Sven, Train and Eve get into the car, drive off and Gate just stands there with a grin on his face.

Gate walked down the street with a serious look on his face and he turned at an alleyway and saw a figure with slightly long, blond hair, wearing a suit with a long coat and has a tattoo of the Roman numeral II on the back of his left hand. The figure says _"I've watched your progress on executing the mayor and I must say that I am impressed with your work." _Gate responds saying _"A true Chronos number never shows mercy on their designated targets so it's only common that I work like that."_

The figure says _"Well put, anyway Sephiria has another important mission for you and needs to discuss it with you." _Gate says _"Got it, alright then take care Belze." _Gate jumps high into the air and vanishes. Belze can't help but think _"I still wonder how the kid does that? Oh well, better get back myself." _Having said that, Belze walks away with his phone on, informing Sephiria that the mission was a success.

At some café in Elsida, Train is wolfing down food like crazy while Sven reads a newspaper and Eve is reading a book. Sven says to Train _"Hey Train, How come you never told us that you had a brother?" _Train replies saying _"He and I were separated for 17 years after an incident that happened to him and our mom and I almost forgot about him." _Sven says _"I see...Anyway, who do you think would be our next target?" _Train answers saying _"Well we scored 4 million bucks so I don't think we need to worry about that for a while."_

**TBC**

So what did you all think about this chapter? Unlike chapter one, this chapter had more fighting in it.

(Yay for the fighting. XD)

Anyway, please R&R. chapter 3 is on its way.


	3. Ch 3: Unusual 3way meeting

Author's note: Hooray, its chapter 3 (Jumps up and down like a demented and hyperactive schoolgirl) hehehe, only kidding about the last message.

Anyway, I hope that from all of you're POVs, it will turn out alright.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Unusual 3-way meeting**

Friday 12:35 pm

Chronos's base

In the Briefing room, two figures stood. One with slightly long, blond hair with a tattoo of the Roman numeral I on her forehead (Sephiria Arks) and a taller man with slightly long, blond hair and a tattoo of the Roman numeral II on the back of his left hand. (Belze Rochefort)

Standing across from the two figures is another figure with knee-length, chocolate brown hair, black shirt, pants, chain boots, dark-blue overcoat and a tattoo of the number 0 in between his eyes. (Gate Heartnet)

"**We caught all of your progress on video on assassinating the mayor and I can't help but wonder, how did all those people faint without any physical action?" **Sephiria asked with a questioned look on her face.

"**I'd like to know how you managed to obtain such talent, even Train Heartnet wasn't that skilled and he was the strongest of us all, even though I wouldn't like to admit it as he is still a traitor to us."** Belze said with a look of jealousy on his face.

Gate thinks that he will regret saying what he is about to say and says "**The truth is, it's a long and hard-to- believe story but to make it short, you could say that I am barely human."**

Sephiria and Belze put on the 'what the fk'look while Gate picks up a file on the table and says "**I'm going to get started on my mission but I will kill some time first." **Gate then makes his way towards the door but he says "**You know, if you keep your faces like that for a good while, you will start to look older than the early fifties."**

After saying that, Gate leaves the briefing room while Sephiria couldn't help but think that Gate could actually be an alien. Belze said that Gate might be like a Taoist, but Sephiria disagrees and says that Gate is actually the incarnation of a deity. Belze couldn't help but laugh.

9:15 pm

An apartment in Sapidoa

Sven is looking at a wanted poster that says 'William Garza, wanted for murdering, drug dealing and evasion of 327 traffic tickets. Reward is 2 million dollars.' Sven says** "Man, this poor sap can really rack up a criminal record."**

Train is busy looking over Sven's shoulder with an idiotic smile on his face until Sven looks back at him and yells "**Train, stop looking over my shoulder. You should know that I hate it when you do that especially when you put on such an idiotic grin while you do it!!!"**

Train just mutters with a puppy dog look in his eye "**Sorry Sven." **And he just walks away.

Meanwhile, at some apartment in town, A purple-haired woman (Rinslet Walker) plans something that she calls devious, "**Alright, my next target is a stash of diamonds. The place is 7301 Garden Street at the Johnson manor. This should be a piece of cake."**

Elsewhere, on top of a roof, Gate stands there, looking at the file and says** "Erik Johnson, my next target, location; 7301 Garden Street, also working with William Garza as drug dealers and the such. Say your prayers with the little time you have left because I'm coming for you.**

Back with Sven, Eve and Train, Sven tells them "**Train, Eve, get ready because were going after this guy tonight**. Train loads up his pistol and says** "Okay, I'm ready." **Eve says the same thing. The trio all head out toward the car and they drive off while Sven says "**7301 Garden Street, here we come.**

At the mansion, a blond-haired man and a black-haired man are discussing something until suddenly; someone comes in and tells them "**Mr. Johnson, Mr. Garza, I got word from something that someone is coming in an attempt to ruin you're plans." **

The two gang lords couldn't believe what they heard and Erik says "**What!? That's impossible…so be it. Step up the security out on the grounds, and initiate the lock-down sequence." **The man that walked in said "**Yes sir." **And he left while pulling the alarm switch.

The black-haired man asked Erik "**A situation like this requires drastic measures. Should we use 'that'?"** Erik says "**Yes William, I think we should.**

Outside on the grounds, security guards are mobilizing to form a line at each of the entrances to the mansion. One of the doors opened but nobody was there. The guards all put on confused looks until a dark figure shows up from behind and knocks them all out in one single blow.

Gate (who was the dark figure) says "**That takes** **care of them. I should deal with the rest of them while I'm here." **And then he shows up behind each and every guard at all the entrances and knocks them all out. "**That takes care of that."** He said and he dashed inside of the mansion.

On the outside, a car pulls up, stops and Rinslet walker steps out only to stare in shock at what was in front of her. "**What the hell happened here!?" **she asked while walking around and then decided to go inside the mansion.

A few seconds later, another car pulls up and out comes Sven, Train and Eve. Sven wonders who the other car belongs and Train asks them to go over and take a look at something. Sven couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the guards knocked out and Eve wondered who could have done this.

Train said he might have a good idea who could have done that but they needed to get after the target first. Sven agreed and they all headed inside of the mansion.

While dashing through the mansion, destroying cameras, and knocking out guards, Gate searches for a path to find the one he is after. After a few moments, he comes across a three-way passage and tries to make a choice on which path to choose, the left path, the right path or straight ahead.

Gate makes a decision for the obvious choice and goes the straight ahead path. Not too far behind, Rinslet makes it to the same point and she chooses to go down the right path. A few seconds later, Train, Sven, and Eve make it to the three-way path and Sven agonizes about which path to take.

Train suggests that they take the left path because he thinks that an obvious choice could be a trap. Sven agrees and they dash down the path to get to their target.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Rinslet searches every room in an attempt to find precious jewelry, which she does so she stuffs her handbag with as many jewels as she could find.

Back to Gate, as he zips past guards while slicing their guns and knocking them out, he finally reaches a big door and opens it. Stepping into the large but empty room, he disappears in the darkness of the room.

From each door on the sides of the room, the door on the left opens up to find Rinslet coming from it while the door on the right opens up to find Train, Sven and Eve coming into the room.

They each see each other while Rinslet says "**What are you guys doing here?" **Sven puts on an irritated look and says "**Dammit Rins I could ask you the same thing!!" **Rinslet says with a pouted tone to her voice "**Well, for your information, I'm here on a job." **

Sven says "**Apparently so are we…"** and then Gates voice says "**Then I guess that makes all five of us."** Rinslet puts on a shocked look and says "**What the…Who's there, show yourself." **Gate steps out of the shadows of which was behind the door and says "**There, I'm here and my face is shown. Happy?"**

Train notices and says "**Gate, I guess you're here on a mission?" **Gate responds saying "**Yeah I am." **Rinslet puts on a confused look and says "**Train, You know this guy?" **Train says "**Yeah, he's my brother."**

Rinslet couldn't help but wonder and asks "**Train, how come you never told us about you having a brother???" **Train then puts on a guilty smile and says "**Well, it's because he went missing for 17 years and nobody ever heard from him since then."**

Rinslet looks over to Gate and then says "**So I see…You know, the two of you look exactly alike." **Gate says "**Yeah I get that a lot. Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Gate Heartnet. How do you do? I'm guessing that you must be Rinslet Walker?"**

Rinslet is surprised by what Gate said and asks "**Huh…? How did you know???" **Gate says in response "**Let's just say a goofy someone told me about you." **Rinslet thought about the statement and then asked "**It was Jenos wasn't it…?"** Gate replied saying "**Yep."**

A few seconds later, the group heard a voice from inside the room saying **"Well, well, who do we have here? A lovely young lady, a pair of badly-dressed has beens, a suit-wearing wannabe, and a child? Talk about a screwed up group of intruders."**

Gate takes the statement into account and says "**Heheh, if you have a problem with that, it's your own fault." **The voice in the room responds to the statement by saying "**I see you have some attitude in you, I like that. What say we have ourselves a little showdown just so I could have the pleasure of dealing with you?"**

Train chuckled and said "**A showdown? You against us five, you're out of your league…"** The voice then steps out to reveal himself to be Gate's target, Erik Johnson. "**Is that so?" **he said while calling out to William Garza and telling him to activate the sequence.

Sven put on a slightly angry look and shouted out "**WILLIAM GARZA!!! What the hell are you guys planning?" **Train quickly told Sven that whatever they're planning is affecting Eve and Sven looked over to see that it looks like Eve is somehow breathing heavy and holding on to herself tightly.

Sven and Rinslet rushed over to take care of Eve while Train and Gate assume combative stances when a giant spider-like robot machine appears from the hole in the floor with Erik and William in the cockpit. Gate wasn't surprised and said "**Train, it looks like it's just you and me."**

Train couldn't help but wonder what's making Eve act like that and Gate said that the robot must be letting out some sort of electromagnetic pulse. Sven put on a confused look and asked "**EMP? Why would a robot like that let out an EMP?"** Gate said that he isn't sure but they must defeat the pair in order to stop it.

The two in the cockpit laughed and said "**Are you guys sick in the head? This machine's metal is 3 times stronger than steel. You have no chance of winning." **Gate chuckled and pulled out what appears to be a sort of bastard sword with a purple colored edge lining while saying "**I'm not too sure about that."**

**TBC**

Well that's chapter 3, chapter 4 is coming.

Anyway please R & R


	4. Ch 4: Mysterious power and Gate's nature

Here it is…Chapter 4

I thank you all for waiting while I type this and I won't write the disclaimer because some of you won't care and others will already know.

Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 4 part 1: Mysterious power, the Thunder Blade**

Inside the large room of the mansion, the giant spider robot creeps forward as Train and Gate hold their ground until the robot swings one of its 8 legs at the boys. They each dodge the leg but immediately after, another leg comes flying in towards them which Gate narrowly dodges but hits Train on the side of his chest, sending him flying into the wall.

Gate yelled out Train's name when he saw him getting hit by the robot leg and he cursed at the two in the robot before dodging another spider leg. "**Give up. You'll never win hahahahahah!!!"**

Train got up while holding his side saying "**I admit that hurt, but it will take more than that to keep me down."** Eric laughed and said "**Is that a fact? Then it looks like maybe this could improvise." **He pressed some random button and a pair of cannons came out of the larger part of the robot.

Gate put on the 'what is that' look until he noticed that he saw the cannons build up heat inside the barrel and shouted out to Train "**Train look out, those are flamethrowers!!" **

Train yelled out "**OH CRAP!!!" **and the cannons launched fire there way. Train and Gate managed to dodge it but one of the flamethrowers grazes Train's left leg, causing him to roll on the ground and into the wall. Clutching the scorched leg, Train tells Gate that he won't be able to keep it up much longer if this goes on and Gate nodded at the statement.

Erik sarcastically made fun of them by saying "**Oh boo hoo, whatever will you do?" **the two laughed for a while as Train tried to reduce the pain from the burnt leg, Sven and Rinslet try to protect Eve and Eve still suffers from the electromagnetic pulse.

Gate begins to wonder how he managed to live through his life like this, working for Chronos, killing the ones that Chronos believes would be a threat to the global economy, becoming the number one assassin in the world, he thought about it until then, he realized that he never wanted it in the first place.

He closed his eyes to think about what happened in his past; he heard his parents were murdered by Zagine, he remembered how he got into Chronos in the first place and he questioned why his life is going like this.

A couple seconds later, his eyes burst open with really slit golden pupils that glowed like a raging fire and his sword started to glow a bright purple color, giving off some sort of electrical force.

Train, Sven and Rinslet all put on surprised looks when they saw Gate's sword radiating with some sort of energy and they ask themselves "**What is he!? Where is this power coming from!? It's so strong I can feel the heat…"**

The two in the cockpit ask "**Heh, what's with the light show? Decided to finally entertain—**" the two were cut off when they noticed 5 of the robots legs in the air and crashed into the floor. The spider robot immediately lost balance leaving Erik and William with shocked looks while Gate says "**Sorry boys, but play time is over."**

**Chapter 4 part 2: Revealed; Gate's true nature**

Erik and William try to keep the robots balance but fail miserably and the robot falls to the ground, however, they press some buttons and 8 Gatling cannons come from the side of the larger area on the robot while Erik puts on a smug look and says "**I don't know how you did that but we can still use our weapons."**

Gate put on a smirk and said with a deep voice "**Go ahead, take your best shot."**

William and Erik both say "**Alright, you asked for it…"** and with that, the flamethrower and all of the Gatling guns pointed at him and started endlessly firing at him and he just stood there with the same smirk on his face. Train yelled out Gate's name while Gate was being engulfed by the fire and the bullets but couldn't do anything because the burnt leg just kept bothering him.

After every bullet was fired and when the flames were exhausted, the two in the cockpit stared and laughed as they think that Gate was completely incinerated, but they yelled out "**WHAT!!!?" **when they saw Gate entirely unharmed, flying through the massive fire towards them at a furious speed and then Gate shot through the cockpit while thrusting his sword through Erik's chest.

Train, Sven, Rinslet and Eve stared in utter silence and astonishment when they saw the act that Gate pulled off. He stabbed Erik through the heart, jumped back and then held his sword out before William panicked and activated some sort of shield to protect him.

Eve managed to get up as she says that she feels better, Sven gets happy that Eve is alright but then asks "**What are we going to do with William? As long as he is behind that metal shield, getting to him won't be easy…" **Gate tells him that he has this one and he holds his sword horizontally in front of him and he says "**Heartnet style sword technique, THUNDER BLADE!!!"**

Having said that, a laser extends from the tip of the bastard sword and Gate swings it at the robots remains thus cutting it into smaller pieces like a whip made stronger than an average sword until William comes out with a fearful look and Gate quickly appears in front of him then knocks him out cold.

About an hour later, William is taken into custody, and the five were on a rooftop a certain distance away thinking about the action they had tonight.

Train can't help but ask "**Gate, where did you learn all those moves?" **Gate responded saying "**All of my moves were self-taught. It took me a few years to master them all." **Sven and Eve couldn't help but hear and put on the 'huh???' look until Gate then says "**Come train with me sometime, you'll definitely gain from it."**

The next day

Train, Sven and Eve are at their apartment having something to eat while Train says "**Maybe when Gate is off-duty we can all go with him to do some training. I can hone my gun slinging and my reflexes, the princess can learn some more transformations and you, Sven, can even strengthen the power and control of your vision eye."**

Sven and Eve agreed and Sven said "**You know, that might not be a bad idea. But we don't know when Gate will be off-duty." **Train started laughing which leads Sven to put on a confused look and Sven asked "**What's so funny?" **Train jokingly says "**I'm laughing because you said **_**Duty**_** hahahaha…**

Without any second thoughts, Sven punched Train in the face and said "**You are such a dumbass!!!" **Train put his hand over his aching cheek while saying in a saddened tone "Awww come on Sven, can't you take a joke?" Sven remains silent and just sighs.

At the Chronos base, inside a training room, Gate is practicing with a sort of Damascus blade by slicing down falling cans into pieces and stabbing flying targets. Shortly after, he takes a stack of plates and spins each one on the tip of his blade pointing upward.

Gate then tosses the plates in the air and stacks them up in to a neat stack on the side of the blade and sets them down on the table. Sephiria, who was impressed at Gate's talent, asks him "**Your talent has indeed surpassed even the greatest of swordsmanship. Perhaps a test of endurance should be in order."**

Gate asks "**I wonder what this test is about…" **Sephiria answers by saying "**In this test, there will be a large ball of metal rolling your way. The challenge of the test is, the ball is made of Orichalcum and you have to find a way to destroy it. Not that it was possible before, but you can find a way to at least or at most chip the metal.**

Gate puts on a determined look and says "**Very well. This shouldn't be too hard." **Sephiria calls Belze into the room and tells him "**Belze, this you have to see. Gate is going to try to shatter the Orichalcum ball." **Belze just kept on a straight face as he watched Gate in a fighting stance as Sephiria turned on a switch and a big black sphere came down and rolled towards Gate.

The sphere rolled towards Gate and Gate charged towards the sphere with Damascus blade in hand while Belze looked on and was surprised at what was on Gates sword. He thought "**Is it me, or is there some sort of wind being stirred up on his sword??" **

Another second later, the sphere and the Damascus blade collide, sending strong gusts of wind through the entire room and forcing Sephiria and Belze to cover themselves from the wind until the wind finally died down. Standing across from the other, the sphere was stationary and Gate stood there with his bangs over his eyes.

Numbers I and II looked on with blank stares and blinked a couple times until, the sphere cracked all over and shattered into tons of smaller pieces thus quaking the room a bit. Standing straight, Gate held his sword out sideways and his haired glowed a bright white color for a split second before fading back to the chocolate brown color.

Sephiria and Belze put on shocked looks and ask "**How did you do that???"** and Gate says "**Let's go to the meeting room to talk.**

**TBC**

I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but tell me what you think.

The next chapter is on its way.

For now, R&R


	5. Ch 5:Enchanted Metal, Valkyrium

Disclaimer: NO!!! I'm not writing it… XD

Author's note: Chapter 5 is here, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapters.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 5: Enchanted metal, Valkyrium**

On the road, somewhere

Train, Sven and Eve thought that they might visit Rinslet for a while so they drove to their place, stopped the car and got out to knock on the door. Rinslet goes to the door, opens it and greets the group while they greet her back.

The trio walks in asking how she is and she replies saying that she is good despite the fact that Jenos is sill a moron. Rinslet then asks "**Why did you guys come over?"** and Sven said "**we thought we would just come to pay a visit."**

Rinslet says "**I see…well, anyway let me get you some drinks." **Sven asks "**You mean have Jenos get our drinks?" **Rinslet replies with a grin "**Duh, JENOS!!!" **after hearing the call, Jenos comes down from the stairs and then says "**Yes Rins?" **Rins tells him to go get drinks for their guests.

Jenos greets the trio and says he'll be right back with the drinks. A few minutes later, Jenos comes back with the drinks and they start talking about some training methods.

At the Chronos base

"**Valkyrium???" **Sephiria and Belze both ask with bewildered looks on their faces. Gate says "**That's right. Valkyrium, an unbelievably powerful metal only discovered about a year ago." **Sephiria asks "**Where can this metal be found?" **Gate then asks "**Are you sure you want to know, because you probably wouldn't believe me."**

Sephiria says that she truly wants to know. Gate says "**Okay. The metal was found…on Saturn, the planet Saturn."** Sephiria and Belze just dropped jaw and Gate started laughing until he said "**No no, nobody went to Saturn to dig up the metal, a piece of Saturn broke off, somehow, and it became a meteor that crashed in Australia and was found there."**

Both numbers I and II let out a sigh of relief and Gate said "**If you like I can forge some weapons out of the metal; there is enough of the metal to build an entire city with."**

Sephiria says "**I see. Before you go and do that, is there something else we should know about this metal?" **Gate answers "**Actually yes you should know, and you will know."**

In the training room

Gate says "**Okay, allow me to demonstrate. I'll start with my rapier, which I named 'hurricane' as you can see, the blade is a white color but the sharp side is green colored. Observe." **Gate swings the sword at the air and the targets that were on the wall were sliced up by the air that swirled into wind blades.

Sephiria and Belze put on surprised looks as Gate says "**Basically, you can say the metal is enchanted."**

Sephiria says "**Enchanted metal? Who would've thought that?" **Belze can't help but ask "**Now that you mention it, what kind of powers would these weapons have?" **Gate gives Belze a 2 second stare then says "**Excellent question Belze. Depending on the weapon, its element would vary according to its nature and primary usage.**

Sephiria asks "**How long would it take for you to forge weapons out of Valkyrium?" **Gate then thinks about the statement and says "**Since I'm forging you a sword and Belze a spear, if I do one after the other then it shouldn't take any more than a week."**

Back at Rinslet's place

Sven is talking about what they plan to do for the next week or so, Rinslet says that she will take time off from being a thief and Jenos says that most of the numbers will be off-duty, including Numbers II, I and 0…

Train asks how long the numbers will be off-duty and Jenos said that it should be for about a couple of months. Train says "**Cool! We'll have time to spend training with my brother." **Jenos puts on a surprised look but then puts on a smirk and says "**So the rumors are true, number zero is your brother."**

Train said "**Yep, that's right."**

Rins couldn't help but ask "**What kind of position is number zero?" **Train says "**Well, what he told me was that number zero is a position in Chronos that is only given to the one that can use any weapon to its maximum potential, or so he said."**

Jenos agreed and said "**The thing about that guy is that he mostly uses swords, he rarely uses any other weapon and lastly, some say that he has some sort of special power that makes him a cut above the rest, which is something I wonder about."**

Train puts on an interested look and says "**It's true. He does have some sort of special power. Last night, me, Sven, and Eve were doing a job, Rins was doing what she normally does and we ran into each other all in the same room where our target was at.**

Jenos said "**Please do tell." **Train continues saying "**When we were fighting a giant spider-like robot that the target had, he somehow unleashed some sort of lightning whip from his sword and tore the damn thing to pieces."**

Jenos said "**Yikes, that I wish I saw but I wasn't there." **Sven says "**If only you were there because he was truly serious. Anyway we got to get going, we got to go see if he's available." **Jenos and Rins say that they wish the trio luck with their training.

Back at Chronos's base

In the meeting room, Numbers 0, I and II are talking about their training methods. Belze says "**In order for Chronos to function properly, we need to have more members to truly become the Guardians of time, the Chronos numbers, however, we don't really know if that's possible because not many people are as strong as all of us. The ones who we are missing will make up for numbers III, IV, VIII, IX, XII and XIII."**

Sephiria asks "**How would we be able to find experienced individuals to replace the lost numbers, almost half of us abandoned chronos, including Train Heartnet but there's no getting him back now. What else do we plan to do?"** Gate hears them out and says "**Heheh then it looks like I have to go out again on a search mission this time."**

Gate rises up from his chair and walks toward the door. Sephiria asks him "**Hey Gate, where are you going?" **Gate stopped to answer saying "**Let me tell you guys a story. 7 years ago, I was considered your everyday sweeper until a strange power was unleashed inside of me."**

"**The next thing I knew was that I was pounding the living daylights out of many thugs, crooks and basically criminals that would be worth millions combined. When my skills were discovered, a group of sweepers with great skills asked me if we could combine to form what we called 'The street-cleaning force'."**

Sephiria couldn't help but laugh and say "**Wow that's kind of funny." **Gate nods his head and says "**Yes that's exactly what I thought at first. Anyway, when the force was formed, all the targets feared us and attempted to run away when they saw us but could never manage it, we were all to strong for them."**

"**Even the combined efforts of multiple targets couldn't stand a chance against us. Now, in total, there were only five of us, but the officials at the local sweeper stations gave us a new title, '****The Guardian Angels****'."**

Belze thinks to himself "**The guardian angels!? So that's what they were, and I never thought he would be one of them…" **he then asks "**So you were one of the guardian angels? Well, I heard that the guardian angels were the best of the best, and now I wonder what happened to them."**

Gate says "**Each of us went our separate ways. We worked for 5 years together rounding up targets so we all decided to see if we can sweep independently and a week later after that, I became the assassin that I am and now here we are.**

Sephiria just looks on with a blank stare but then snaps back to reality and says "**So all that happened? A strange way to live your life now that you think about it."**

Gate nods in agreement and says "**Where I am going now, is that I'm going to bring the guardian angels back together again." **Having said that, Gate walked out the meeting room and strolled down the hallway until he crossed ways with a bald man with the Roman numeral V on the left side of his forehead.

Gate asked "**What's the matter Nizer?" **Nizer said "**Gate, there's a phone call for you." **Gate put on a questioned looked and said "**For me?" **Gate took the phone and said "**Hello?... Oh, Train how's it going? ... What…Oh yeah… today? ... I see… Okay you got it… talk to you later. **click

Nizer asked with a surprised look on his face "**It was Train, What did he want?" **Gate says "**I was asked to plan some special training for them. You're welcome to join us if you want, but if you do, make sure to invite all the other numbers. I'm sure they would want a sample of my special training.**

Nizer nods his head and then asks "**Is there anything that you have to do that number I asked you to do because I can help if you need it." **Gate then stops to think about Nizer's statement and then asks "**Are you a good blacksmith?" **Nizer says that he is but asks why…

Gate says that Sephiria asked him to forge all of the Chrono numbers weapons out of Valkyrium. Nizer wonders what Valkyrium is and Gate says that it is the only metal in the galaxy that can beat Orichalcum, found only half a kilometer beneath the surface of Saturn but a big piece of it came off and fell to earth.

Nizer is surprised and asks "**How did a big piece of Valkyrium fall off of Saturn?" **Gate only said "**Beats me…"** Nizer wonders how they are going to forge such an impossible metal and Gate says "**You believe in yourself, and there is nothing you can't do."**

**TBC**

Well I hope you all enjoyed it as this was a very difficult chapter for me to think of and it makes things even harder if I'm writing this story and I only have _**one**_ review to back me up.

Anyway, the next chapter will be a bonus chapter with unlocking profiles included. Please R & R and look forward to the bonus chapter.

Peace out for now…


	6. Bonus 1: Gate vs Sephiria HUH?

Well people, here is the bonus chapter you've been waiting for.

Disclaimer: WHO CARES!!! XD

**Bonus Chapter 1: It's Gate vs. Sephiria… HUH!?**

At the Chronos base in the meeting room…

Gate and Sephiria sat at the table in their chairs giving each other death glares.

Sephiria: **You can't win against me…**

Gate: **Little lady, big words.**

Sephiria: **Hah, little lady huh, I'll show you what this little lady can do!**

Out in the hallway, Jenos was walking by but stops when he hears Gate and Sephiria yelling in the briefing room so he creeps by the door and he quietly tells Nizer, Beluga, Baldor, Kranz, Anubis, Shaolee, Train, Sven, Emilio, Eve and Rins to go over to the door and hear what is going on.

Sephiria: **Come now, Show me what you got!**

Gate: **Alright you asked for it!**

Outside the briefing room, Creed, Echidna, Shiki and the rest of the apostles of the stars walk on by (I don't care how they show up out of nowhere I'm the one writing this story and can make it go how I want. RESPECT THAT!!! XD) and they stop to hear what's going on.

Sephiria: **BRING IT ON!!!**

Gate: **YOU GOT IT!!!**

Outside the room, Belze comes by and asks "**Huh, what are you all doing in the hallway and what's—" **but was cut off when Jenos told him to quiet down as something is going on in the briefing room. Belze sneaks to go by the door without making a sound to hear the yelling.

Sephiria: **What's the matter? Is that all you got?**

Gate: **That was nothing compared to what I really got…**

Sephiria: **Then give me your best shot!**

The group of people outside the door was on the edge and in suspense at about what's going to happen. Belze couldn't take it anymore, got out his spear and charged the door open.

Sephiria: **Do it…!**

Gate: **Here I come and…….A……..7…………..A7.**

Sephiria: **A7…? What, damnit you sank my battleship you cheating son of a—**

Belze and all the others just dropped jaw and their eyes were like dots when they saw what happened and were surprised when they saw Sephiria chasing Gate around the room with her sword out and swinging it everywhere and missing every shot.

Gate ran towards the door and crashed through everybody thus sending them flying all over the place and they all crashed on the ground and into some random things lying around while Sephiria was chasing Gate all they way down the hallway while yelling "**YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!**

Gate just sang back to her "**You can't catch me you can't catch me…"**

Sephiria then started yelling out a whole bunch of colorful, obscene, and vulgar words while she tried to catch up to Gate but couldn't.

Back by the briefing room, everybody all got up and said "**HUH???"**

Jenos just said "**Man, our commander is chasing down number zero just because she lost in a game of battleship??? Today is just one screwed up day."**

**FIN**

Lol man it was fun writing this. I find it entertaining.

After this I won't be able to continue on with the story until I get more reviews from my fans because the reviews are my support and without the support, I can't go on.

Oh well, R&R (or else) hovers over the idea of deleting the story heeheehee


	7. Unlocking profiles v1

Hehehe forgive me for not putting the unlocking profile in the bonus chapter but it sort of slipped my mind.

Anyway, since I didn't put it in with the bonus chapter, I may as well put it right here instead (please don't kill me as I run to hide behind a secluded brick wall)

Alright, here is the unlocking profile.

**Unlocking Profile 1**

Gate Heartnet:

Age: 25

Birthday: April 13 (born 3 hours before Train)

Occupation: Chronos

Equipment: Swords (the sword he uses varies depending on what I feel like. In the first chapter, he used a rapier which is called _Hurricane_ because of the valkyrium that made the sword a wind element. In the second chapter, the sword he used to fight Train was the shogun's legendary Tulwar which I will call _Midnigh _because it was a dark element considering the feather dance skill he used which was a storm of black feathers. In the third and fourth chapters he used a bastard sword which I will call _Shockwave_ because it was the lightning element.)

Hobbies: impossible training

Likes: yogurt, collecting swords

Dislikes: The fact that he has insomnia (condition in which you can't sleep)

Comments: Despite being the top of the food chain in assassins and number zero in the chronos numbers, unlike the other numbers, he is a more gentle soul and according to chapter 1, he has a special ability that if anyone looks towards him, he can erase their minds. Due to the ability, it should be known that Gate had a dark past behind him and he doesn't know how far back it is.

That's the unlocking profile for now.

Now as for my fans out there, I'm really flattered that you would put my story on your 'story alerts' list but could you at least review for the story? Because if I don't get anymore reviews than just the one review then putting my story on your alerts list won't really do you any good as you'll just be waiting a while for an update if I don't get anymore reviews.

So everyone who reads this story, please review. PLEASE, I'll make you all cookies and chocolate cake if you do :)


	8. Ch 6: Gate's past of disbelief

I'm back with another chapter under my belt and no I'm not writing the disclaimer.

I thank those who reviewed for this story, thank you PassionIsLove and thank you Rajata for the reviews and now it's time to begin chapter 6.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6: Gate's Past of disbelief

August 14, 2005

On top of a rooftop somewhere in Rubeck city…

"**It seems to be a day in which there are bound to be criminals running around and this city is also under Chrono's jurisdiction so I could kill them if I wanted to but I think I will wait." **Gate says while lying down to look at the sky.

From a door on the rooftop, a man with a black suit and a pair of sunglasses with dark blue hair comes out and notices Gate lying down. The man said "**How's it going Gate? You're usually on the roof lying down and staring at the sky when you're not on a mission."**

Gate says "**that is definitely true Jenos; it makes me similar to Train." **Jenos replied saying "**So you and the Black cat are the same? It's not surprising since you look exactly like him, are you his twin brother by any chance?"**

"**Yes"**

"…"

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Never mind that I asked that. Anyway, since your off-duty like everyone else, why don't you just go home and sleep?"**

Gate put on a worried look and said "**It's not that I don't sleep, it's the fact that I can't sleep." **Jenos put on a bewildered look on his face and asked "**You can't sleep? How's that? Are you an insomniac or something?" **Gate nodded his headand said "**Trust me Jenos, to me an insomniac is only an understatement. I haven't slept in an impossible amount of time."**

"**Is that so? Then how long haven't you been able to sleep?"**

"**Do you really want to know?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Yeah right, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."**

"**Try me."**

"**17 Years."**

After hearing what Gate said, Jenos dropped jaw, his eyes became dots and his face went completely white and a brief silence followed until Gate cocked his head towards Jenos, smirked and said "**Told ya."**

Jenos finally snapped out of his shock and said "**Okay, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Anyway, what have you been up to?" **Gate got up and said "**I'm glad you asked." **He pulled out a little case that had the Roman numeral VII on top of it and handed it to Jenos while saying "**Here. I forged this for you."**

Jenos took the case and opened it up to reveal a bluish-purple glove with a medal that had the Roman numeral VII on it and he asked "**may I ask, why did you make this and how did you make this?"**

Gate replied to the questions saying "**Sephiria was the one who requested that I forge these and how I made these is a question that will remain unanswered." **Jenos put on a surprised look but then grinned and said "**Okay, I see. So what metal is it?**

"**Valkyrium."**

"**Valkyrium???"**

Gate nodded his head and said "**It's an enchanted metal said to have fallen from Saturn. Believe me I don't know how it happened, but anyway, when I forge a weapon out of this metal, it's hidden power changes the color of the weapon into something that matches the element that weapon holds."**

Jenos puts on a questioned look and asks "**Think you could explain?" **Gate says "**Right. In order to use the power of your weapon, you have to think of what element matches the color of your weapon and it's power will become clear to you."**

Jenos still had the questioned look on his face but he understood what Gate was trying to tell him and said "**I see. Alright, give me a target; I may as well test it out." **Gate agrees and puts up a pole with a bull's eye target on it about 15 meters from Jenos and tells him that it's all set while he gets out of the way.

Jenos puts on the glove, closes his eyes and then thinks to himself "_What is the element that matches a bluish-purple weapon? It can't be fire, that's orange. Wind would probably be green and water is blue. Wait a minute, I know."_

Jenos opens his eyes and lashes out his hand as wires come out which shoot into lightning bolts and fry the target into flames. Jenos was surprised as to what he did and he happily said "**That was so wickedly awesome. My new weapon's element is lightning."**

Gate, who was by the vent shaft, congratulated Jenos for discovering his weapon's element and told him "**Now that you found out your glove's power, you shall name it whatever you want." **Jenos agrees and says "**I know what to call it. I will name it **_**Flash Excelion**_."

Gate says that it's a good name and that he should practice with it so he could perfect it's power. Jenos and Gate sat down and Jenos asked "**So tell me something, how is it you became an insomniac was it because of something that happened that time?"**

Gate nodded his head and said "**indeed it was. It will sound like a little whacked up story but it's true. Anyway, this is how it started…"**

**Flashback**

April 25, 1988

A car was driving up the driveway and when it stopped an orange-haired woman, a brown-haired man and a pair of brown-haired kids stepped out of the car and went into the house.

The two boys were happy to be home from a vacation so they decided to go up to the roof and watch the stars. The brown-haired man in the suit told the woman that those two boys still have a lot of energy even after coming back from a three-week vacation.

The two boys were watching the stars as the night sky had no clouds in it at all and Train believed that tonight is the perfect night for stargazing.

They both enjoyed watching the stars and they were happy until it happened. All the stars disappeared from the sky and the moon became white and black which made Train panic a little and he asked "**Wh-what's going on?" **Gate wasn't sure what was going on either and all of the sudden, a laser shot from the moon and struck Gate right on his collarbone just below the base of his neck.

Train panicked even more and went to see if Gate was alright and Gate appeared to be unconscious. Train quickly ran downstairs and told his parents what happened.

April 29, 1988

In the hospital bed, Gate is still unconscious while Train tries to hold back his tears but fails miserably and the same happens with his mother. Train's dad asks the doctor if Gate is going to be alright and the doctor says "**Ah yes Gate Heartnet. There is no need to worry as he will be just fine. I don't know what really happened but its okay.**

Train and his parents were relieved when they heard the news and they went inside the room to see Gate. They saw that his heart rate and his body temperature were both normal and Train's mom went over to check on Gate and she got even happier when she noticed that he begun waking up.

As soon as he woke up, his eyes burst open into slit yellow pupils and the orange-haired woman's eyes went blank and she fell to the floor on her knees until a few seconds later when she got up and Gate was worried and he asked "**Mom, are you okay?" **

As soon as she heard Gate's voice, she turned to look at him with a confused look and she said "**Who…Who are you? Who am I? What is this place?" **Gate couldn't believe what he was hearing and got out of the bed to see his mother and asked "**Mom, what's wrong, what happened?"**

No further response was heard. She just stared at him and then just passed out. Seeing his mom like this, Gate couldn't handle it and then he ran out of the hospital room, down the hall and left the hospital, expecting to never be heard from again.

Gate's dad ends up going after him and tells Train to stay with his mom until he finds Gate but was never found. A couple of days later, Train and his parents had no luck finding Gate so they hoped that he would turn up sooner or later.

Their hopes were shattered.

Two years after that, our parents were murdered and Train saw the whole thing before his eyes. The blond-haired murderer was known as Zagine, titled the best gunman in the world until four months after that, he was found fatally injured on the ground and Train finished him off.

Back to me, I found places that I could stay and rest but with each passing second I grew more restless and after a week, I became an insomniac. Now it's like I live for action.

**End of flashback**

Jenos was fascinated at the story and said "**Wow! Now that does sound like a whacked up story." **Gate can't help but chuckle a little bit and then said "**You should know something. From what I heard, Train finishing off Zagine was what made him want to join Chronos."**

Jenos was a little surprised and said "**Okay I think I have heard enough of that story but at least I know how number XIII joined us in the first place." **Gate agreed but then asked "**I got something to say, how about you and the rest of the numbers join me for some serious training?**

Jenos thought about the offer and said "**In fact I'll do just that. I'm sure that everybody won't want to miss out on the fun."**

Gate put on a grin and said "**Awesome. We will begin 4 days from now. In the meantime can you give these to Nizer?" **Gate handed Jenos a box that had the Roman numeral V on top of it and then said "**Thanks a million Jenos."**

Some other place…

Some random guy was running down the street being chased by Train, Sven and Eve until the guy trips on a rock and Train has his pistol over him and says "**Sorry but the only place your going to run to is the police station and into a cell." **Sven is impressed and says "**Well Train, it looks like your brother coming back has an impact on how you do on the job."**

At the police station…

Sven leaves the station with some cash in hand and happily says "**Alright that's 300 grand in our pockets. Now it's time to pay our debts."**

Train finds his phone ringing and he answers it to find Gate calling.

"**Hello?**"

"**Hey Train, how's it going?"**

"**It's all good; we just nabbed another target and scored 300 grand"**

"**That's great. Hey Train listen, training begins 4 days from now in Desburg. I'll text message the info to your phone as soon as I'm done here."**

"**Okay, I'll see you then, bye." **click

Sven asks "**so Train what's up?" **And Train responds saying "**Gate starts his Training in Desburg 4 days from now. So it looks like we have something to look forward to."**

**TBC**

I wonder if you all liked this chapter because I'm not too sure about it myself.

Anyway, that's another chapter here. You keep those reviews coming, I keep these chapters coming as well as cookies, milk and cake for my dear reviewers.

See you all in chapter 7 so bye for now :)


	9. Ch 7: Time for Training

Disclaimer: Who cares? XD

Author's note: well, here's chapter 7. The more reviews that come in, the more chapters I post and I am still giving out cake, milk and cookies to those who review.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and the snacks. :)

Chapter 7: Time for training

August 18, 2005

Desburg

Sven irritatingly says "_Awww man where are we supposed to go? He could've left directions." _Train, who is not fazed by Sven's irritation, answered "_The only thing he did tell us was to look for a lone shed in a large field. Not that I know where that would be."_

Eve was looking out of the window when she saw what appeared to be a little shed in the slight distance. Train was saying to Sven "_Okay, so where would be the best location for a shed?" _Eve pointed out the window and said "_Is that it over there?"_

Sven looks in the direction that Eve was pointing to, turned the car towards that direction and says "_Ha! That's got to be it. Thanks a lot Eve."_

As soon as they drove up to the shed, they all stepped out of the car, opened up the shed doors and stepped inside. Wondering what they are supposed to do next, the shed doors close all by themselves and the light turns on.

Sven looks around inside the shed and the only thing he found is a sign on the wall that says 'Push this button'. _"Push this button?" _he said with a confused look on his face and Train saw the sign and, as Sven and Eve expected, pressed the button.

After Train pressed the button, the trio fell through a trap door that opened up beneath them and they went sliding down the slide that followed after falling.

After sliding down the long slide for 10 minutes, the trio finally ended up slowing down as the slide got more leveled and they came to a stop when they reached a room that looked like a hallway. They got off the slide; Sven had thought about pounding the living daylights out of Train but instead wondered where they were.

Eve wondered about the place as well and the trio started to walk down the hallway. The hallway was plain with tiled floors but it was clean as a whistle which Sven thought was a relief and they kept on walking down the hallway until they saw a figure in a dark-blue overcoat and a buckle-up jumpsuit.

The figure said "_I'm glad you made it, Train and friends." _Train greets the figure, who turns out to be Gate, and he asks "_So Gate, when do we begin training?" _Gate, obviously noticing Train's determination says "_Patience my brother. We will begin training as soon as the rest of the group gets here."_

"_The rest of the group?" _Sven asked with an awkward tone of voice. Train answered "_Let me guess, the rest of Chronos right?" _Gate nodded his head and said "_Indeed. Since were here, what's say we go make something to eat?" _Train happily agreed while Sven and Eve knew what they were expecting Train to say but just followed.

The four walked into a dining room of some sort and Train, Sven and Eve were surprised to see that it had all the features that would be expected of a mansion's dining room.

"_What's the matter? Never been in a mansion before?" _Gate asked, noticing the fascination on the trio's face. The three shake their heads and gate says "_I see…So, what would you all like to eat?"_

After hearing what the trio wanted to eat, Gate decided "_I have a different idea. You guys sit at the table and watch what I'm about to do." _The trio sat at the dining table and they watched Gate crack his fingers, gripped the tablecloth and whipped it off the table which revealed a whole buffet of food.

Train and Sven were drooling over all the food and Eve just smiled and asked "_What kind of trick was that? I've never seen such a move." _Gate answered "_It's a secret." _Eve made a concerned face and said "_Oh, but I want to know. Anyway, I forgot to tell you my name. I am Eve." _

Gate greeted Eve and asked "_I'm sure you know that I am Gate?" _Eve nodded then asked "_So, do you like to read books?" _Gate chuckled a bit and said "_Ah books, so many books and so little time. Come, let me show you something." _

Gate and Eve walked over to a pair of doors and stepped inside. Eve looked around and was fascinated at the sight of books everywhere. Gate said "_This is my personal library."_ Eve asked with a curious look "_How many books are there?"_

"_8,523,768"_

"…"

Gate noticed Eve's confused and partially surprised look and he said "_Basically every book from now to as far back as about 250 years ago." _ Eve understood what he meant and asked "_Can I read some?" _Gate said "_Sure, why not. The more books you read the more educated you get."_

Back in the dining room, Gate and Eve step out of the library while Train and Sven are eating like monsters.

Eve was reading one of Gate's books and Gate watched Sven and Train stuff their faces until Sven decided to stop and rub his belly.

"_Had enough?" _Gate said putting a grin on his face.

"_Yeah. Man, you sure can cook cause that was some awesome food." _Sven said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Train decided to stop eating and patted his oversized belly while saying "_Man I can put it away cause look how big my gut is."_

Gate, who is obviously not surprised, tells them to chill out while the numbers get here and they each do so in their own way.

Back outside…

A big black limousine pulls up towards the shed, stops and a group of five people and a wolf with a mechanical tail step out and stand to face the shed.

The one with the bald head and the Roman numeral V on the left side of his forehead put on an irritated look on his face and said "_What, this is the place? What a disappointment." _The man with the long-thin hair spoke up saying "_Well this has to be the place, he said something about a shed." _The man with the long blond hair also said "_This looks more like a garage than a shed, just look how big it is."_

Lastly, the woman with the long-blond hair and the Roman numeral I tattooed on her forehead spoke saying "_Well there's no point in complaining so let's go." _After that, they opened the doors and stepped inside the garage. As soon as they all walked inside, the doors closed and locked all by themselves.

Jenos said "_What was that!? The doors just shut by itself!"_ Shaolee said "_It must be a sort of safety protocol." _Shortly after, the light turns on and the garage looked completely empty except for a button on the wall with a sign that said 'Press this button'.

Sephiria puts on a puzzled look and asked "_Press this button?" _All the other numbers walked over and saw the button which left them to debate whether or not to press the button. Finally, Jenos decided that if they press the button, it would lead them to Gate's training camp.

They all huddle up together while Nizer presses the button and the next thing they know, the floor gave away and they all fell.

After falling for a little bit they finally landed in a huge cushion that easily broke their fall and left them all with confused looks on their faces. "_Strange way to invite your guests isn't it Gate?"_ Sephiria thought to herself and everyone got off the cushion and started walking down the hallway.

As soon as they were coming to the end of the hallway, they notice a figure with a black jumpsuit and dark-blue overcoat, recognizing it to be Gate Heartnet.

Gate says "_Sephiria, you guys made it. Welcome to my underground training facility." _Sephiria says "_So this is your base?" _Gate nodded, Sephiria continued "_I see…Well you might want to do something about that giant cushion."_

Gate said "_Forgive me about that I'm still trying to get an elevator installed and I'm not finished yet."_

**---**

All the Chronos numbers walk into the dining room area and they stop when Sephiria notices Train and the gang relaxing. Gate walks over to the table, sits down and asks the rest of the numbers to join him for a feast. The numbers agree, they take their seats and Sephiria asks…

"_Gate, why are those three here?"_

"_Sorry, they wanted to take the training as well."_

"_I see…"_

Eve was reading a book, Sven was smoking a cigarette and talking to Nizer, Train and Shaolee were talking about nonsense, Jenos was eating like crazy and that left Gate with Sephiria and Belze.

Sephiria asked "_So, how does this training function?" _Belze said "_Maybe there is a supernatural part of the training." _Gate said "_No supernatural, it's all technology that I invented. Wasn't easy either. A long time ago before I joined you, I was greeted by an advanced technological specialist and his crew and because of how much dedication I put into training, they offered to help me build the most advanced training grounds, which is the place you now sit at."_

Sephiria was a little surprised by Gate's statement until he continued "_With this sort of training, given the right set of time and determination, a bum off the street could have power that made even Creed Diskenth look like a joke."_

Now Sephiria was really surprised by Gate's statement.

---

Everybody walked down to a door in the dining room and Gate opened it thus leading everyone to a hallway of sorts.

---

When they reached the end of the hallway, there appeared to be 7 doors in a massive room leaving lots of space between doors. They all stopped and Gate said "_Alright everyone, in this training camp, you shall train yourself in your field of experience to push your skills far beyond your limits and there are other training areas that will help you substantially improve your speed, strength, agility, reflexes, acuity and special powers including hidden skills."_

Sven raises his hand and when Gate notices he says "_Sven you don't really need to raise your hand, this isn't a school but anyway, you had a question?"_

"_Yes. Is this training necessary?"_

"_It could prove necessary if you want to bag those sweeps and pay off your outrageously massive debts."_

Sven sighs in guilt and says "_No further questions."_

Gate asks "_Does anyone else have any questions?"_

Silence…

"_Very well then, now let's begin training!"_

**TBC**

There we go; Chapter 7 is complete and ready to read.

Please review as I plan this story to go on for a very long time and I won't know when the end will be.

Please review. Pretty please with sugar and a strawberry on top??? I'm still giving out cookies and cake and I even decided to throw in ice cream for my dear reviewers.

I'll see you in chapter 8. Bye for now.

Feral Deity…


End file.
